Clash!
by aeg935
Summary: This is a clash of things like left 4 dead, Call of duty zombies, Street fighter, Powerpuff Girls, and Sonic the Hedgehog
1. Chapter 1

1964

Once there was a scientist. His name was Doctor Maxis. He wasn't creating ordinary things. He made a lot of things that were supernatural. This time, it was two in one invention. It was supposed to be a Teleporter and if someone were to go to into it, they would come out not only on the other teleporter, but come out a super-soldier. But before we get into this story, we'll get to Maxis' past.

Let us go to a place called Verrukt.

"NO, MAXIS! DO NOT HURT HER!" said his wife.

"Oh shush." He replied, holding his baby girl in one hand and a knife in the other. " I won't kill her. I will kill YOU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" His wife screamed.

Ok, back to the present.

So, let's explain a little about Maxis.

He killed his wife. He is very old. He now has grey hair. He has a daughter, Samantha. He also has a partner, named Richtofen, Edward.

Now, we shall get on with the story!

So once they teleported a man, he came out the other side as a…. ZOMBIE!


	2. Chapter 2

The Powerpuff girls were sleeping. Blossom instantly woke. She heard growling. She looked at the clock and sees that it is 10:00. She started to get up. She looked up and saw a demon looking thing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. Her sisters woke immediately. They flew over to her. "What are you doing?" they looked where she was looking. Buttercup went and punched it. "Gah!" It said. "Hello, my name is Akuma." Akuma said with an evil smile. "I need your help."

"What for?" Bubbles asked sweetly.

"I-" As soon as he was about to say, something dropped through the roof. It was a machine that said "Der Wunder-Fizz. There was a button on it that said, " Give Perk-a-Cola." Buttercup pushed it, and a drink appeared. She started to drink it as Bubbles noticed it said Vulture Aid Elixir. She took a drink and immediately spat it out.

L4D will come next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Bill, Francis, Louis, and Zoey were walking around a destroyed street when they saw a blue ball killing zombies, followed by a black ball, and a red ball. "What the hell?" Said Francis. He reached for his pistol in his holster, but stopped by Zoey.

"We shouldn't shoot them, we should see if they could help us. That's the thing about men. They just wanna shoot everything they don't know." She said.

"Jeez." Francis replied.

Zoey walked over to the balls as they formed into strange looking creatures. One was blue and spikes sticking out of the back of its head. Its belly was skin-colored with a thick blue outline. It also had shoes with a white stripe. Another was bright red and had dreadlocks. Its belly was red with a white ring. Its gloves were strangely pointed. The last one was black and red stripes on its spikes, which were pointed upward. It had rocket shoes on.

"Hi! I'm Sonic! Who are you four?" the blue one asked. "The red one's Knuckles, and the black one is named Shadow."

"Hi!" Zoey said. "I'm Zoey. These three are Francis, Louis, and Bill!" She said as she pointed at each one."

"We expected to see you. We know." Shadow rudely said in a deep and raspy voice. "We need your help to get rid of some, uh, pests?"

"What kind of pest?" Bill asked

"Uh, special zombies. One that barfs on you, one that pins you down, one that grabs you with its tongue, and many others." Knuckles said.

"Uh oh." Louis said.

"We need to back to the moon. Teleport us to the nearest spot." Shadow said into his communicator.

"Wait, we're going to the MOON?!" Zoey asked while stunned.

They were teleported to Area 51.

End of Chapter 3! Next, we'll get back to the PPGs and Akuma.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing!?" Blossom yelled at her sister. "You don't just go drinking random things!"

Then, they heard a moan. Then a growl. Then someone saying the word Sam in a deep and raspy voice. Came into the room was something with glowing red eyes. Akuma quickly killed it before Blossom could make out what it was. "What the heck was that?!" She asked Akuma.

"Minions of Mictlantecuhtli." He replied.

"Wait, who?"

"Just come on, we need your help to kill all of these."

"We?"

Akuma just drank some of the drink that Buttercup had, then walked out.

He poked his head back in. "You comin'?"

"Ugh, fine. Come on, girls." Blossom told her sisters. So they went out to the hallway of their room, only to find Akuma messing with a device. "Hold onto me." He said as the ground began to shake. There seemed to be a tornado that they were inside.

When they finally came to a stop, they were in a strange place. A sign said… Oh… My… Gosh…. They were in area 51.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY WE WERE GOING TO THE MOON!" She yelled.

NOTE: they are at the black ops moon area 51. So you all probably know what it looks like. If not, look up, Area 51 on zombies moon. Okay, back to the story!

There was seven others here. One was a weird blue thing. Another was a black thing, and another was red. The others were human. There was a huge telepoter in front of them. Akuma dragged the three girls to the teleporter.

The other seven went onto the teleporter as well. There was static. Then all of a sudden, No one could breathe. "P.E.S.s!" Knuckles yelled. So everyone went and got one on. They were on the moon. Now that Blossom could see more clearly, she studied a dead body that there was on the floor. After a few minutes, she realized that they were zombies.

So she told her sisters, who couldn't believe what Blossom was telling them.

Shadow yelled, "Chaos blast!" they were now surrounded by zombies. They heard a noise that meant the wave was over. Special zombies, said a sign that just popped up. About 17 Panzer-Soldats, 12 Boomers, 7 hunters, 3 smokers, George Romero, Brutus, and an astronaut zombie were all surrounding them.

"Fight to your limits!" Said a German named Richtofen. Everyone was fighting waves and waves until it stopped. Everyone was panting. Zoey went over to Tank Dempsey.

"So, Tank, which guns do you have? I need something. I'm outta ammo."

"Here. It is very useful." He replied as he gave her a Paralyzer.


End file.
